Nos premières fois
by Queen93
Summary: Une petite histoire romantique entre Rose et Scorpius.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (et tant mieux pour eux 8D) je n'ai fait que les emprunter MWAHAHA :3. Je m'excuse s'il y a des passages inspirés de certains films.

Wala bonne lecture. Hésitez pas à reviewer. Je ne mords pas. Ou presque. XD Ne soyez pas trop dure c'est ma première fiction =)!!

***

« POV Rose »

**Je sais qu'il me veut… il me charrie, me fait sourire, rire, pleurer, chanter, crier, le détester, l'aimer, me rend triste, heureuse, indécise, curieuse, hésitante… Et je le veux aussi.**

**Le simple fait de passer près de lui me fait chavirer, entendre sa voie me coupe le souffle, et entendre son nom m'achève**

**Je ne sais pas si c'est de l'amour mais en tout cas je suis sûre que je ne peux vivre sans lui. Ses rires moqueurs autant que ses rires charmeurs… Je le veux autant qu'il me veut. J'en suis presque à devenir folle. **

**Je me souviens encore de ce jour là.. Le jour de ses 17 ans, il m'avait bousculée et en m'aidant à ramasser mes livres il m'a demandé de venir avec lui à pré-au-lard, j'avais refusé pour le torturer, et bien je le savais alors il m'a regardé avec de grands yeux, m'a fait le plus beau et le plus charmeur de ses sourires.. Trois mots, '' C'est mon anniversaire! **''. Trois mots que je ne suis pas encore prête d'oublier. Il était tellement beau à cet instant que j'en étais bouche-bée.

Ma stupide fierté de Griffondor, idiote et butée, j'ai fini par refuser, et je me retournais continuant ma route un léger sourire étirant mes lèvres.

« **Rose, Rose attends moi! » **Me dit-il en me tirant par l'épaule**, « Rien qu'une bière au beurre, aux trois balais, je te promets que si tu ne t'amuses pas je ne te demanderais plus rien. **»

« **J'y comprends rien, tu continues à me demander alors que je t'ai déjà répondu non. Pourquoi t'essayes encore? **»

« **J'en sais rien, je.. je me dis que si je suis persévérant, peut-être que tu finiras par me dire oui. **»

« **Une bière.. **»

« **Une seule.. Sauf si tu t'amuses **» Me taquinât-il avec un sourire triomphant sur les lèvres alors qu'il se retournait.

Je me suis vraiment ennuyée, et moi qui étais sûre que j'allais m'amuser! Mais il faut dire que je n'ai pas vraiment aidée…On est resté une heure aux trois balais sans qu'aucun d'entre nous ne dise un mot mise à part les formalités de base… Il me proposa alors d'aller prendre l'air. Une fois dehors, nous marchâmes gênés encore une fois sans dire un mot, jusqu'à ce que, gourde que je suis, me prenne les pieds dans une racine d'arbre. Il essaya de me relever alors que j'étais rouge de honte et glissa sur la neige avant de me tomber dessus. C'était horrible… Je peux vous dire qu'il n'est pas léger du tout, et le pire c'est qu'en essayent de se relever il retomba sur moi en m'écrasant de plus belle. C'étais plus qu'amusant! Lui essayant de se relever en s'excusant et moi criant en m'étouffant sous sa masse de muscle. Une fois tous les deux debout, nous nous dévisageâmes quelques instant avant d'éclater d'un rire sincère.

C'est à partir de ce moment là seulement que nous nous détendîmes et nous nous sentîmes plus à l'aise pour discuter et partager nos passions, nos pensées, nos peurs… bizarrement j'avais confiance en lui et je pu lui confier tout ce que je ressentais tout comme lui avait confiance en moi. Enfin je crois…

La fin du rendez-vous arriva trop vite à mon goût. Alors qu'au début j'aurais voulu qu'il finisse vite, à cet instant là j'aurais voulu qu'il dure éternellement! Nous nous décidâmes donc de rejoindre Poudlard, et il m'accompagna, galamment, près de mon dortoir.

« **Heu, voilà nous sommes arrivés** » Lui dis-je « **Bonne nuit Scorpius.** »

« **Bonne nuit Rose.** »

Je lui souris et me dirigeais vers l'entrée de la salle commune des Grifondor.

« **C'est tout? **» Me cria-t-il avant que je pénètre dans la salle commune.

« **Heu.. Comment ça '' c'est tout ''? **» Demandais-je en m'arrêtant.

« **As-tu aimé cet après midi en ma compagnie princesse? **» Questionna-t-il en me rejoignant.

« **Je n'aime pas les mensonges, aussi dois-je avouer que oui! **» Lui répondis-je un sourire malicieux tout en approchant mon visage du sien. Il ne fit aucun mouvement, me dévisageant. Puis, lorsque seuls quelques centimètres nous séparaient, il se rapprocha de moi et m'embrassa avec passion avant de me relâcher toute chose, pétrifiée sur place et de me dire, un sourire séducteur aux lèvres :

« **Bonne nuit princesse, rêve de moi ce soir. » Mes yeux sont pleins d'étoiles!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**

**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Bonne lecture. Hésitez pas à reviewer.**

« POV Scorpius »

Je m'attarde sur le quai tandis que les autres élèves montent dans le Poudlard Express, les joues roses à l'idée du Noël qui les attend. Je les suis, finalement, en traînant des pieds. Stupides vacances! Je monte dans le train à contre cœur cherchant LE compartiment ou elle se trouve. Je voie un compartiment vide à l'exception d'un petit détail muni d'une chevelure rousse estampillée! C'est elle! Merlin qu'elle est belle! Elle était celle qui me faisait regretter ces vacances avant même qu'elles ne commencent. Ce qu'elle allait me manquer! Cela fait un mois que Rose et moi sortons ensemble, mais elle n'est toujours pas prête à parler de moi à ses parents puisque son cher papa a frôlé la crise cardiaque une fois lorsqu'elle m'a qualifiée de ''gentil''. Les seules personnes de sa famille qu'elle avait osé me présenter avaient été ses cousins et son frère, qui avaient appris à m'apprécier avec le temps. Nous ne pourrons donc pas nous voir autant que je le voudrais pendant les vacances.

Elle se retourna, alors que j'entrais dans le compartiment en entendant la porte s'ouvrir et me fit un sourire radieux. Elle vint à ma rencontre et m'embrassa. Et nous passâmes tout le trajet à discuter et rire tandis que j'essayais de la convaincre de… Eh oui, Rose n'était toujours pas prête! Quoi que je fasse sa réponse resté toujours la même, non! Et lorsque j'allais trop loin et que je l'enquiquinais, elle usait de ses charmes, à m'en rendre fou, et partait me laissant là sur ma faim.

La maison de Rose était a un pâté de maison de la mienne, je pouvais donc la rejoindre la nuit une fois nos parents endormis, et nous discutions de choses et d'autres, nous faisions nos devoirs ensemble ou encore je la taquinais pour pouvoir voir son visage en colère qui me charmait tant. Et comme tous adolescents de notre âge nous nous embrassions! Et à des moments, nos hormones prenaient le dessus sur les résolutions de Rose.

« POV Rose »

Je glissais mes mains de ses cheveux à ses épaules. Je pouvait sentir ses muscles se contracter sous mon touché et j'entendis son gémissement contre mes lèvres. Le pouvoir que je possédais sur lui me stupéfiais. J'introduis mes mains sous son T-shirt caressant du bout des doigts ses muscles, essayant de les mémoriser le mieux que je puisse. Gémissant sous mes caresses, il glissa une de ses mains sous ma chemise voulant avoir le plus de contact avec ma peau. Je sentais ses mais rugueuses et puissantes parcourant d'abord mon dos avant de caresser doucement mon ventre, s'attardant sur mon nombril. Il descendit lentement sa bouche vers mon ventre, embrassant chaque parcelle de ma peau visible, de mon cou à mon nombril -qui semblait le fasciner- et où il introduisit doucement sa langue. Un frisson parcourut tout mon être à son contact avec ma peau et je gémissais malgré moi. Je le sentis sourire contre ma peau tandis qu'il continuait son exploration et que je m'abandonnais à ses caresses. Doucement sa main remonta de mon ventre vers mon sein qu'il caressa par dessus le tissu.

« **Arrête.. Nous devrions arrêter... **»

Il roula sur le côté avec un gémissement et resta allongé près de moi. Son bras était posé sur ses yeux et sa respiration erratique retentit dans mes oreilles.

« **Je suis désolée. **» Chuchotais-je.

« **Non, c'est moi qui suis désolé, je devrais y aller** » Dit-il en se dirigeant vers la fenêtre pour rentrer chez lui. J'attrapais sa main le tirant vers moi pour l'empêcher de partir.

« **Attends, reste, s'il te plait! **» Le suppliais-je. « **C'est juste que nous sommes trop jeune et que cela va si vite. J'ai eu peur. **» Il se retourna vers moi, et m'examina un moment. Je savais qu'il ne pouvais pas me résister. J'avais raison! Il me sourit tendrement, sourire que je lui rendis victorieuse. Nous passâmes une bonne partie de la nuit à discuter et rire en ignorant ce qui venait de se passer.

Le silence, la quiétude, la sérénité… ma tête contre son torse, sa main sur mes cheveux d'une manière protectrice, je tombais lentement dans les bras de Morphée.


	3. Chapter 3

**POV Scorpius »**

Je peux mourir, j'ai connu le vrai bonheur! Elle dort. Peut être qu'elle attend que je m'en aille avant son réveil. Je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas partir et la laisser là. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je l'ai regardée dormir. Elle gigote. Elle se réveille. Elle lève la tête. Elle me regarde. Elle me sourit. Ce sourire vient de me briser le cœur tant il est beau. L'espace d'un instant j'espère que tous les matins seront ainsi. Moi la tenant serrée contre moi, et elle me souriant. Je ne lui demande rien d'autre que de me sourire comme ça pour toute la vie. Mon cœur s'emballait et des papillons battaient dans mon ventre. Je me souvenais d'hier soir, tant elle était belle et désirable. J'étais captivé par ses réactions- choqué de pouvoir retirer de telles réponses d'elle qui est si pure.

Elle continuait à me regarder et je lui souris.

« **Bien dormis princesse? **» Lui demandais-je en approchant ces mains de ma bouche pour y déposer un doux baiser.

« **Très, et toi? **» Me dit-elle en souriant

« **Aussi. Quel heure est-il? **»

« **9h30... Oh mon dieu 9h30! Mince! **» S'exclamât-elle en se levant avec hâte. « **Mon dieu, mes parents auraient pu nous voir! C'est un miracle qu'ils ne soient toujours pas venu me réveiller pour le petit déjeuner... je ne voudrais pas te mettre dehors mais je crois que tu devrais y aller avant que mon père vienne te tuer!… Quoi? Pourquoi tu rigole! Il n'y a rien d'amusant dans ce que je dis à ce que je sache**! » Elle me faisait tellement rire lorsqu'elle perdait son self-control - ce qui était très rare - je profitais donc de ces instants bénis.

« **Ne t'inquiète pas Rose! J'ai mis le verrou à la porte hier soir avant de dormir. J'aurais eu le temps de filer par la fenêtre pendant qu'ils demandent la permission de rentrer.**» La rassurais-je, profitant du sourire de reconnaissance qu'elle me fit. **« Bon, maintenant j'ai envie de te croquer! **» Lui dis-je tout en me plaçant au-dessus d'elle afin de pouvoir l'embrasser d'un baiser langoureux qu'elle me rendit timidement, presque par obligation… Quelque chose la troublait.

« **Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, mon amour ? **»Demandai-je en lui retirant quelque mèches de cheveux Roux de ces magnifiques yeux chocolat qui me scrutaient hésitants.

« **Scorp pour hier… **»

« **N'y pense plus!** » La rassurais-je en lui souriant.

« **Scorp, je… **» Dit-elle en baissant les yeux, « **Je… je ne l'ai jamais fait, tu sais… **»

Puis elle me regarda à nouveau.

« **Moi non plus Rose… **» Lui répondis-je, tout en déposant une pluie de baisers sur son cou crémeux, « **C'est une première pour moi aussi… **»

« **De… de quoi tu parles ?... **» Souffla-t-elle.

« **Je n'ai jamais connu… l'amour. **»

Et là, son appréhension s'envola… Elle posa ses deux mains sur mon visage et glissa ses doigts dans mes cheveux blonds, et nos lèvres se rencontrèrent à nouveau. D'abord un baiser innocent, puis quelque chose de plus rude. Je fis glissai ma langue sur ses lèvres encore closes, la suppliant de les entre-ouvrir, ce qu'elle fit… Quant à elle, elle commença à déboutonner ma chemise et arriva au dernier bouton…

Je la stoppai net, mettant ma main sur la sienne.

« **Non… Rose, je… **»

« **J'en ai envie!** » Me coupât-elle, la voix tremblante, se voulant convaincante.

« **Je sais que tu le fait pour me faire plaisir, je ne veux pas te brusquer! J'attendrais le temps qu'il faut pour que tu soit prête avant de faire quoique ce soit! Rose j'attendrais le temps qu'il faut parce que je t'…** » Je fus stoppée par des tambourinements à la porte, alors que j'allais enfin lui faire ma déclaration!

**« POV Rose »**

Merde, merde, merde! Il me l'avait déjà dit indirectement mais jamais vraiment avoué. Et pour une fois qu'il allait le faire quelqu'un est arrivé! J'aurais pu sortir tuer la personne si je n'étais pas tétanisée que l'un de mes parents - surtout mon père - rentre dans la chambre et le trouve au-dessus de moi, dans une position plus que suggestive!

« **Merde! **» Chuchotais-je. « **Oui? **», à l'adresse de la porte.

« **Rose? C'est moi! **» M'annonça la voix de mon père derrière la porte, _Oh non pas lui!, « _**Je suis désolé de te réveiller ma chérie mais il est 10h00 et tu n'est toujours pas réveillée! Ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes, je me suis inquiété. » **Il tourna la porte pour entrée, qui ne s'ouvrit heureusement pas. **« Pourquoi la porte est-elle fermée à clef? » **Demanda-t-il alors qu'il tournait la poignée. Ouuuuf! Heureusement que Scorpius avait pensé à la fermer à clef! Et heureusement qu'il m'a arrêté ce matin avant qu'on fasse…

« **Scorp! Que fais tu? Sors! **» Dis-je à l'adresse d'un Scorpius tétanisée à l'idée de faire face à mon père. Au revoir les grands mots! Lui qui m'a harcelé pour que je le lui présente! « Heu **c'est pour me changer! Attend une seconde je m'habille et je t'ouvre!** » Puis j'envoyais un baiser à Scorpius qui sortait par la fenêtre, qui fit mine de le rattraper et de le coller contre sa joue avec un clin d'œil.

« **Non, c'est bon mon ange! On t'attend pour le petit déjeuner? **»

« **D'accord ».**

**Il en était moins une! Je me tournais vers la fenêtre et regardais Scorpius s'éloigner vers sa maison.**


	4. Chapter 4

**« POV Scorpius »**

Il en était moins une! Si j'étais resté encore quelques secondes de plus je me serais fait étriper pas Mr. Weasley!

Une fois à l'intérieur de ma chambre je me couchais sur le dos sur mon lit encore fait , les mains derrière la tête en repensant à ce qui c'était passé un peu plus tôt… Rose était si belle, et désirable,

je la vois encore quand je ferme les yeux, gémissant sous mes caresses, je sens encore ses mains sur ma peau, son souffle sur mon corps, son regard dans le mien… Je ne crois pas qu'avec tout ça je pourrais me rendormir, et je décidais alors d'aller prendre une douche froide dont je commençais vraiment à avoir besoin. J'espérais par contre ne pas être trop chamboulé par les baisers échangés avec Rose pour exécuter correctement un sortilège d'Impassibilité et pouvoir y repenser seul et en détails dans la salle de bain. Je me suis donc rendu dans le couloir pour prendre une serviette propre dans le meuble avant d'aller me doucher.

Une fois dans le couloir j'entendis un bruit sourds de quelqu'un qui était plaqué contre un mur, puis ma mère disant « aie », et le rire de mon père. Je ne sais pas à quoi j'ai pensé mais je me suis précipitais vers ma chambre, pris ma baguette, et suis descendu à pas de loup vers le salon pour voir ce qui se passait. Ce n'est pas que je ne faisais pas confiance à mon père mais j'étais tout de même un peu méfiant au vu de ces anciennes fréquentations. Bien sur il avait changé et s'était racheté auprès de la communauté de sorciers, et c'est un super père et mari mais il y avait encore des mangemorts même après la chute de vous-savez-qui.

Donc comme je disais je suis descendu à pas de loup jusqu'au salon, baguette en main, et j'ai vu quelque chose que j'aurais souhaité ne jamais voir de toute ma vie et qui m'a vite refroidit. Mon père avait plaqué ma mère contre le mur et ils étaient entrain de s'embrasser en plein milieu du salon.

« **Aaaaaaarg! Oh Merlin! Oh Merlin! Oh Merlin! Je suis choqué à vie! Je vais vraiment avoir besoin d'une thérapie maintenant je ne vais pas réussir à enlever ça de mon esprit! Merlin je vais vomir! **»

A la vue de mes parents enlacés comme ça dans une position plus que suggestive, je me suis mis à courir dans toute la maison en criant. Mes parents se sont détachés aussitôt aussi rouge l'un que l'autre.

« **Oh mon chéri!** » S 'écria ma mère « **Je suis désolée on pensait que tu dormais encore! Tu n'as pas l'habitude de te réveiller aussi tôt!** »

« **Je crois que je vais aller me pendre!** » Dis-je avant de monter dans ma chambre. J'eus quand même le temps avant de fermer la porte d'entendre ma mère dire à mon père « C'est vraiment très embarrassant! » Avant qu'il ne se mettent tout les deux à rire.

Je montais dans ma chambre en essayant de ne pas penser à ce que j'avais vu plus tôt, et je passais sous la douche. Une fois de retour dans ma chambre je vis Arianna, chouette de Rose m'attendre sagement à ma fenêtre. Je me précipitais pour la faire rentrer et prendre la lettre de Rose.

« _Scorp, je suis désolée pour ce matin. On doit parler, mes parent vont chez mon oncle Harry et ma tante Ginny cet après midi, viens vers 15h00. Je t'aime. Rose. »_

_Venais t-elle d'écrire qu'elle m'aimais?_


	5. Chapter 5

Je sais, je sais, je suis horrible, ça fait vraiment longtemps que je n'ai rien posté. *s'enfuie en courant* Pour dire vrai je n'aime pas beaucoup cette histoire, j'ai plus du tout d'inspiration mais je vais essayer de la boucler en deux trois chapitres. Je m'excuse encore milles fois, en plus les chapitres sont super court. Bonne lecture.

« POV Scorpius »

A 15h précise je suis rentrée dans la chambre de Rose par la fenêtre. Aucune trace de Rose mais j'entendais de l'animation au rez-de-chaussée, j'en conclut donc qu'elle devait s'y trouver. Je sortis de sa chambre et descendis les marches unes a unes sur la pointe des pieds, trop effrayé que ses parents ne soient pas encore parti, et que je me retrouve de ce fait face à face avec son père. Mais une fois au rez-de-chaussée, je me rendis compte que ce n'était pas des adultes qu'ils y avait, mais plutôt Albus, Lily, Hugo, James et MA Rosie. En souriant de toutes mes dents, je me rapprochais d'Albus qui était de derrière, demandant silencieusement à Lily de ne pas me faire remarquer, et je coincé la tête de mon meilleur amis sous mon bras gauche, avant de commencer à la frotter avec mon point.

« Aaaaaah! Putain Scorpius j'vais te tuer! » S'exclama-t-il en me reconnaissant et en essayent de décoincer sa tête. Je me mis a rire en cœur avec tout les autres avant de le relâcher.

Albus était mon meilleur amis depuis que je sortais avec Rose. Au début il était tout à fait contre notre relation, comme tout le reste de ses cousins d'ailleurs, mais avec le temps, et pour faire plaisir à Rose, il avait appris à me connaitre, et nous étions devenu très amis. Il continuait bien sur à couver Rose, et je ne comptais même plus les fois ou j'ai reçu un coup de sa part après une de mes disputes avec Rose. Mais je ne lui en voulais jamais longtemps.

Après avoir dit bonjours à tout le monde, Rose, souriante s'approchât de moi et me tirât par le bras vers un endroit caché. Elle leva légèrement la tête et j'acceptais l'invitation en l'embrassant tout doucement.

« Alors? Il faut qu'on parle? »Lui chuchotais-je alors qu'elle m'embrassais juste en dessous de l'oreille.

« Pas maintenant. » Me dit-elle alors que je la sentais sourire contre mon cou. La sensation de sont souffle contre ma peau était superbe. Je décidais alors de prendre les choses en main.

J'attrapai son visage avec force, sans être brutal, et l'embrassai comme je ne l'avais jamais fait… Puis après quelques baisés, j'explora ses lèvres avec ma langue, quémandant son entrée, qu'elle n'hésita pas une seconde avant de me l'accorder avec un petit gémissement qui me faisait me sentir séré dans mon pantalon.

« POV Rose »

Une de ses mains s'était déplacée vers la bas pour errer sur ma jambe alors que l'autre caressait ma joue avant de s'aventurer dans mes cheveux. Les miennes erraient sur les épaules musclées de Scorpius avant de se glisser sous sa chemise et caresser sa peau si douce. A cet instant, je ne souhaitait rien de plus que de rester ainsi pour toujours. Le seul contact de la main de Scorpius sur l'arrière de mon genou me faisait ressentir des émotions que je n'avais jamais éprouvé auparavant. Peu importe combien Scorpius était proche de moi, il ne l'était pas assez. J'avais toujours cru que les femmes qui donnaient dans le moment présent sans penser aux conséquences étaient des imbéciles, mais je comprenais de plus en plus combien il était facile de jeter la conséquence au vent. Je ne savais pas si j'aurais la force d'arrêter ça, ni même si je le voulais, heureusement Scorp' prit cette décision pour moi, il s'est totalement arrêté, puis collant sont front au mien, il a commencé à marmonner quelque chose qui ressemblait à « Albus en petite culotte, Albus en petite culotte… », à maintes reprises. Comprenant sa réaction, je souris et étouffais un rire involontaire. J'essayais du mieux que je pu chasser de mon esprit toutes les sensations que j'avais ressenti. Je savais qu'il fallait s'arrêter, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de lui en vouloir d'avoir arrêté notre moment aussi vite. Après une petit moment, se redressa et me dit avec un petit sourire « Je crois que les autres vont finir par s'inquiéter s'ils ne nous voient pas arriver bientôt. » J'acquiesçais et nous retourna au salon avec tous les autres, faisant comme si de rien n'étais.

J'adorais l'observer quand nous n'étions pas seul, il revêtais toujours sont masque arrogant et sont air nonchalant, et ceux même avec Albus. Dans ces moments là il m'arrivais de repenser à nous avant.

Flash Back…

Je me souviens même pas ce qui m'a pris de venir à cette foutue fête. Mon dieu mais comment ai-je atterri ici, avec des gens pareilles? Je ne suis jamais tombée aussi bas!

Je regardais autour de moi, la soirée venait à peine de commencer et presque toutes les personnes présentes étaient ivres mortes. Je n'avais rien contre les fêtes mais, être dans une fête de serpantard ça oui, c'est un gros problème!

Eh oui, voilà où m'a mené ma stupide fierté, mon stupide courage de grifondor! En pleine dispute avec Sorpius Malfoy, celui ci a insinué que je ne savais pas m'amuser. Profitant de mon indignation il m'a défiée à les rejoindre le soir même dans la salle sur demande pour l'une de leurs fêtes privés. Je n'ai pas pu dire non...

« Alors tu es venue ?

Puisque je suis là…

Alors la fête peut commencer ! »

Tout le monde se rassembla en cercle autour d'une table et Scorpius reprit à mon intention.

« Je ne sais pas si tu connais le jeux gage ou vérité. Chaque personne présente devra piocher, de droite à gauche dans ce bocal, et réaliser ce qui lui es demandé. Par exemple… »

Il piocha dans le bocal un bout de parchemin et lut à haute voix.

« Montre tes survêtements à toutes les personnes présentes. »

Un sourire apparut sur son visage alors qu'il déposait le bocal en remettant à l'intérieure le morceau de parchemin qu'il avait pioché. Puis tout en me regardant, il retira son pantalon et tout le monde - enfin je suppose parce que moi j'étais occupée à le fixer – pu voir son super boxer noir très serré, à un tel point qu'il ne restait plus rien à l'imagination. Puis il me fit signe de venir m'assoir à sa gauche.


End file.
